User talk:AverageHero
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Unwritten Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse ---- I believe I should be an admin because I never judge a book by its cover, am really active, I'm helpful, and I'm friendly Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 01:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 01:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Should we moe our roleplaying camps to this wiki? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 03:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I said Should we move our roleplaying camps to this wiki? sorry typo 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 03:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I would love to be an admin. I'll help users that don't know what to do and I'll do my best to build the foundation of the wiki. <3 Goin' with the 03:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hullooo! I decided to join this wiki :D BFDI Is the best 06:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I also think featured user and featured page are a good idea. BFDI Is the best 07:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) You decided who the admins/rollbacks are? BFDI Is the best 15:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool :B Its okay if you didn't chose me as anything :) BFDI Is the best 15:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) K, I want to be rollback and if not, then i'll be a chat mod. BFDI Is the best 16:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) TBQH, I dont know, I heard it somewhere on the TDIFF wiki and saw they can delete pages. Theyre lower than an admin, but if im wrong ask a person on wikia central. BFDI Is the best 16:06, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Um, AH, In Featured Story having 300 edits to vote is a bit unfair. NO-ONE hase evern 100 yet, let alone 300. Just thought i'd point that out. BFDI Is the best 16:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea, 30 is okay :) BFDI Is the best 16:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *The chat is not working, sorry :P BFDI Is the best 16:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey will there be other featured stuff sorry to bother oh and here is my pic for logo so thats it for now 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I could wait and we can make a thing whre people vote for the logo they like and that logo is the logo for the next month 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually I do its kind easy anyways for that I'll make a featured page could it be called featued logo? and the winning pcture for each month recieves...(fill in the blank) also what do you think I should add at wiki navigation. 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 19:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) AH you do realise that it's impossible to make a wiki with no conflicts? *Insert calming Zen quote here* I've got a Clue Hunt on. You can check my 20:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey to add a page tothe wiki navigation I need it to exist oh and we can have up to 5 tabs 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 20:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ah, Im thinking of quitting tdi camps and focusing on this wiki, cause camps is getting boring, what do you think? BFDI Is the best 20:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll sleep on it. G'night! BFDI Is the best 20:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 2 things 1st On my blog the Johnny awards no one can editbut I need people to edit how can I fix this and 2nd What time zone are you in? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 21:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello hello. I suppose most people are asking this, but I think I could possibly be an admin... if you have any openings, keep me in mind. Thank you. Hey! Aren't you that 21:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey in wiki navigation what 5 tabs should there be except featured and what should be in it 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 00:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyway I edit the wiki navigation and then you tell me if you like it or not 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 00:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll bring my stories and such from the "Stories for Everyone" Wiki to this one. Would that be ok? Who needs a heart when a heart 01:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I think I could be an admin because I'm helpful, nice,and I might "polish" the wiki. I hope I can be an admin! :)Who needs a heart when a heart 01:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I think 4 admins + You is good enough for now, what do you think? BFDI Is the best 07:00, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin.... Dude if I edit more can I be an admin? Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have -- 12:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course I will! I will be responsible for my actions and I will be very active. Party Rock is in the house tonight! You know Liam will have -- 14:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but they were not all promoted in the first 2 days. BFDI Is the best 15:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Project Big Move Should we have project big move aka movin our camps over to this wiki? P.S. I'll move mine if you say we should. 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 22:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, AH. I'm here to, I don't know. Talk? xD <3 Goin' with the 01:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hey thanks for the work on my Pokemon adventure would you like to co-share it as both of our camp I don't know. Izzynsierra fan made an account for her. Then, I changed the password. Goin' with the 00:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. <3 Goin' with the 01:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) What other featured pages should I make? Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 17:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I protecred the main page so it can only be edited by admins, Is that okay? 07:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC)BFDI Is the best Hunger Fever '''I made a hunger games camp and I'm watching a fan-made hunger games movie to get ready for the real movie 'Blue Serpent Blazing Dragon ''' 22:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC) For featured logo how many days before the 1st of the next month do we end the voting? 'Blue Serpent Blazing Dragon ' 18:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey my Signture is out-dated time to make a new one